Harley X Boomerang
by Davidarchergouck
Summary: Harley is recued by the joker , Harley falls ill, Harley rescues the squad and boomerang finds someone to care for , not for the fain of heart , a realistic version of the Harley joker relationship and why they shouldn't be relationship goals


The Escape

The uniformed armoured guards guarded the cage as the man in similar apparel approached Harley Quinn he cocked his head and removed his gas mask and faced harley and harley hugged him and said "puddin" it was indeed joker he had come back for her he whispered in her ear seductively "c'mon harley ... let's go home"

That all seemed like a distant memory now as the bullets rained from every side she thought that this was one hell of a bad day but if she was going too die at least she was free of the evil clown and fighting with her friends , as boomerang threw one of his razor boomerangs expertly cutting several soldiers guns and ammo clips in half rendering them useless more and more bullets seemed to be hitting the concrete pillars it was only a matter of time ,the squad would soon be shot,killed and have there bodies thrown into a unmarked mass grave if they where lucky ,deadshot reloaded and let out another hail of precisely aimed bullets

*bang bang * "knee caps,can't stand ,can't shoot" thought deadshot

*bang bang* "shoulders ,can't aim can't shoot" said deadshot to himself

*Bang ,bang ,bang, bang,bang * "riffling on the guns can't shoot if the guns don't work" ,he made sure bit to kill anyone but he also made sure that they where out of the fight

*whomp ,whomp ,whomp*

The helicopter closed in behind the seal team and let out a never ending hail of bullets at the squad from it's minigun,as the concrete arched crumbled from the sustained fire the dust landed on Harley's hair ,harley loaded her gun with her last bullets and shouted "you ruined my hair" as she left her cover bullets from the seal team and the chopper pinged around her this was it *BANG*

It had been a couple of months since Mr J had rescued her "he must really love me to do all that " she thought twirling her blue streaks of hair in her hand and rubbing the fresh bruise on her face with the other hand as she felt the pain from where The Joker had beat her she thought "he really loves" as she sat in the old leather chair the jokers voice echoed through the room "did .. I say you could " *the joker gestures to the chair* "sit down" he aproached the back of the chair and placed his hand on the head of the chair harley trembled with horror inside but tried to keep her fear inside her "now you have disrespected me" harley shuddered his voice filled her with the same fear as being cut with a knife and she would know what felt like after the last time "and what happens when naughty girls disobey daddy's orders" said the joker as he reached over the chair and grabbed her jaw "say it" he said digging his nails into the skin on her jaw "they have to be punished" said harley in a seductive inside she was petrified what was he going to do to her "thats right" answered Mr J he then let go of her jaw and grabbed her hair and dragged her across the floor harley tried to stand up but was met with a fist putting her back on the floor " there ya go disrespecting me again,stay on the floor like the trash you are " he said with anger he then continued dragging her along the floor she knew where this was heading she was numb to it now she didn't try and stop him anymore he seemed to like that more ,He threw her on the mattress she felt sick , she lay there motionless trying not to think what was happening she turned the motion into a vision of sailing at sea far away , where he couldn't touch her ever again , the boat rocked up and down ,up and down ,the sea was rough ,unforgiving and unfeeling in her visions during these times on the mattress she sometimes wished it was real and she could throw herself in the sea and finally be at peace , he shuddered it was finally over ,he left her there on the mattress pulled up his pants and never gave it a second thought just as he left he said "what do you say?" With his back turned to her "thank you" replied harley sheepishly, harley lay there for hours not moving she couldn't move she had the same thought she always had "he must really love me " she lay there as a single tear went down her cheek she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

Harley woke up she felt sick very sick ,she ran to the bathroom and no sooner had she got there did she begin to throw up for along is long that nothing was coming out ,she flushed the toilet and lay her bruised face on the toilet the cool eased the pain and the bruising she didn't get it why was she was so sick she put her hand on her stomach and rubbed it to make herself feel better ,she then had a blood curdling thought "no please" she said she placed both hands on her stomach "yesterday was the first day" harley cried more than she had ever had before she stood up and looked in the medicine cabinet there was one test in there she tore the box open and used the test "ten minuets it says on the box" harley styood there for what felt like an eternity ten minutes had passed harley looked at the test and fell to her knees in horror she looked at the test again and she cried it read one word and that one word shattered her life and her sola she reached down and touched her stomach with both her hands "positive" she said whilst caressing her stomach and crying.

Harley walked out of the bathroom she seen Mr J messing around with his guns on a table the joker looked up and seen harlwy and he walked over to her carrying a crowbar that was the crow ar he used to kill robin he hasn't cleaned it since then "so many fond memories " he said putting the blood stained the crowbar on Harley's chin harley grimaced at the memories of the screams ,the blood and the jokers laughter "you look different today what is it ?" Harley put her hands on her stomach in a bid to protect her child "well what's this well Harley you're practically glowing" said the joker "I think this calls for a celebration,let's dance", "he seems" happy thought harley "maybe things will change now I am carrying his child after all" she hoped so as they danced harley was aware that the joker seemed to have no emotion at all he embraced her and put his hands on her stomach harley felt happy he had accepted the child things would be different now she was wrong the joker leaned into her and asked and said "Harley do you know what the best thing is about living on the forth floor?, these big widows there almost the same height as you" joker gestured towards the window and the began twirling again faster and faster and faster ,harley was starting to get motion sick ,"bye harley" said joker as he sun her one last time and threw her through the plate Glas windows of the forth floor harley fell and fell her life flashed before her eyes "doctor harleen quinzel" she herd her self saying at her graduation, "miss quinzel question ,would you live for me?, no no that's too easy ,would you die for me?" She seen her self standing over the vat of chemicals, "Tell me what hurts more forehand or backhand" she sheen the pool of blood coming from robins body ,she was nearly at the ground and her freedom, she closed her eyes and she herd *Thud*.

She coughed and spat up blood the alleyway was socked with rain she tried to move but her body was raked with unbelievable pain, bones in her legs had come through her skin the rain soaked her body she managed to lay her hand on her stomach and sang in her head "Hush little baby don't say a word" her vision began to fade and she looked up and she thought she seen someone looking down on her from the rooftop It looked like someone with a tail she blackedout . *BEEP,BEEP,BEEP* the sound of the life support machine beeped on and off "we need more blood" said a voice "tests have come back she's pregnant" said another voice "we need to get her to the O.R"


End file.
